Disney's Kim Possible (2002)
Disney's Kim Possible is an American animated television series. It marked the second animated Disney Channel Original Series, and was the first series to be produced by Walt Disney Television Animation, in association with Disney Channel. The series aired between June 7, 2002 and September 1, 2007. With the Voice Talents of *Kim Possible - Christy Carlson Romano *Ron Stoppable - Will Friedle *Rufus - Nancy Cartwright *Wade Load - Tahj Mowry 'Additional Voice Talents' *Keiko Agena - Yori (ep32) *Diedrich Bader - Junior (ep4) *Dante Basco - Fukushima (ep32) *Bill Barretta - Jackie Oaks (ep12), Jilly from Jersey (ep20), Mr. Jiggy's Owner (ep19) *Jeff Bennett - Adrena Lynn's Cameraman (ep15), Announcer (ep8), Banner Man (ep8), Bates (ep13), Bungee Host (ep54), Emergency Pet Groomer Guy (ep54), Jerry (ep21), Lars (ep54), Local B (ep21), Quiz Show Contestant (ep54), Real North Pole Presenter (ep54), Smarty Mart Announcer (ep21), Smarty Mart Shopper (ep21), TV Reporter (ep15) *Justin Berfield - Gill/Gil (ep2) *Earl Boen - Señor Senior Sr. (ep11) *Peter Bonerz - Rabbi Katz (ep20) *Clancy Brown - Commander Kane (ep54), Scientist#2 (ep54) *Corey Burton - Black Suit Man (ep10), Dr. Lurkin (ep2), Knight (ep10), Officer Hobble, Oscar (ep21), Smarty Mart Greeter A (ep21), Smart Mart Greeter B (ep21) *Nestor Carbonell - Male Student A (ep18), Male Student B (ep18), Señor Senior Jr., Show Announcer (ep15) *Dan Castellaneta - Baxter (ep8), Goon (ep1), Mr. Geminini (ep17), Private Cleoutus Dobbs (ep8) *Enrico Colantoni - Dr. Cyrus Bortel (ep17) *Gary Cole - Area 51 Soldier (ep33), Dr. James Timothy Possible, Police Officer (ep19) *Danny Cooksey - Pals Guy (ep54) *Eddie Deezen - Ned (ep6) *Grey Delisle - Girl (ep33), TV Reporter (ep10) *John DiMaggio - Area 51 Soldier (ep33), Bird Man (ep5), Blumberg (ep11), Camp Counselor (ep2), Dr. Drakken, GWA Fan (ep12), Heinrich (ep1), Mover (ep8), Pauley (ep21), Phone Guy (ep11), Pig Man (ep5), Smarty Mart Boss (ep21), Smarty Mart Shooper (ep21), Snow Beast (ep5), Trick-or-Treatee (ep14) *Rachel Dratch - Adrena Lynn (ep15) *R. Lee Ermey - General Sims (ep33) *Shaun Fleming - Jim Possible, Tim Possible *Brad Garrett - Big Mike (ep4) *Brian George - Duff Killigan, Knight (ep10), Middleton Scientist (ep19), Mystical Monkey Monk (ep19), Professor Green (ep7), Poor Man (ep10), Professor Ramesh (ep9) *Bill Goldberg - Pain King (ep12) *Elliot Gould - Mr. Stoppable (ep20) *Jennifer Hale - Bueno Nacho Employee (ep54), Pals Girl (ep54), Strong Party Girl (ep54) *Felicity Huffman - Dr. Betty Director (ep7) *Tom Kane - Frederick (ep19), Life with Mr. Jiggy Announcer (ep19), Lord Monkey Fist/Sir Monty Fiske *John Kassir - Jake the Cameraman (ep33), Special Agent Smith (ep33) *Richard Kind - Frugal Lucre (ep21) *Kerri Kinney - Bebe (ep9), Computer (ep8), Mrs. Lucre (ep21) *Maurice LaMarche - 'Big Daddy' Brotherson (ep7), Professor Acari (ep4), Quiz Show Contestant (ep54) *Phil LaMarr - Gustavo (ep4), Middleton Operator (ep19), Pizza Party-Torium Waiter (ep11), Vinnie (ep4) *Thomas Lennon *Wendie Malick - Elsa Cleeg (ep16) *Andrea Martin - Mrs. Stoppable (ep20) *Andrew "Test" Martin - Steel Toe (ep12) *Melissa McCarthy - DNAmy (ep5) *Breckin Meyer - Josh Wendell Mankey (ep1) *Tangi Miller - Editor (ep15) *Ricardo Montalban - Señor Senior Sr. *Philip Morris - Area 51 Operator (ep33), Area 51 Soldier (ep33), Special Agent Smith (ep33) *John O'Hurley - Ancient King (ep10), King Wallace II (ep10) *Patton Oswalt - Professor Dementor (ep20) *Rob Paulsen - Dallas (ep9), Francois (ep3), Golf Interviewee (ep12), Kyle (ep54), Local A (ep21), Middleton High Sports Announcer (ep9), Operator (ep54), Pilot (ep3), Prince Wally (ep10), Red Puppet Pal (ep54), Smarty Mart Mascot (ep21) *Carly Pope - Amelia *Brian Posehn - Larry (ep13) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Ape Island Announcer (ep54), Bueno Nacho Commercial Voice (ep54), Drill Worker (ep6), Evil Eye for the Bad Guy Announcer (ep54), Mr. Parker (ep6), Scamper and Bitey Announcer (ep54), Scientist#1 (ep54), Simian Channel Announcer (ep54), TV Install Guy (ep54) *Stephen Root - Phillipe Bullion (ep18), Pop-Pop Porter *Roz Ryan - Park Ranger (ep13), Wade's Mom (ep1) *Jonathan Silverman *Jean Smart - Dr. Ann Possible, Tutor Woman (ep8) *Kath Soucie - 1670's Show Girl (ep54), Co-Pilot (ep3), French Girl (ep3), Kaitlin (ep11), Launch Announcer (ep19), Moopey Girl (ep54), Pals Girl#2 (ep54), Purple Puppet Pal (ep54), Rocket Booster#1 (ep19) *Kirsten Storms - Bonnie Rockwaller, Female Student (ep18) *Rider Strong - Brick Flagg *Tara Strong - Amelia (ep15), Britina (ep1), Kim-Style Adoptee (ep16), Tara, Tricia Lipowski (ep15), Trick-or-Treater (ep14), Yearbook Girl (ep8) *Nicole Sullivan - Computer Voice (ep1), Shego, Tour Guide (ep6) *Cree Summer-Francks - Girl in Queue (ep15) *Raven Symone - Monique *George Takei - Sensei (ep32) *James A. Taylor - Doctor (ep54) *Rosslyn Taylor - Crystal (ep2) *Russi Taylor - Rocket Booster#2 (ep19) *Brian Tochi - Hirotaka (ep32) *Hallie Todd - Summer Gale (ep33) *Lauren Tom - Smarty Mart Ckerk (ep21) Smarty Mart Manager (ep21), Z-Boy Robot (ep21) *A.J. Trauth - Josh Mankey (ep14) *Patrick Warburton - Mr. Steve Barkin *Gedde Watanabe - Professor Bob Chen (ep9) *Frank Welker - Frank (ep19), Frederick Sound Effects (ep19), Monkey Mascot (ep19), Monkey Ninjas (ep19) *Fred Willard - Jack Hench (ep20) *April Winchell - Cooking Show Hostess (ep54), Green Puppet Pal (ep54) *BD Wong - Agent Will Du (ep7) *Joanne Worley - Mrs. Rockwaller (ep5) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Nancy Cartwright - Rocket Booster Walla (ep19) *Tahj Mowry - Rocket Booster#3 (ep19) *Jean Smart - Club Banana Clerk (ep21) Category:Cartoons Category:2002 Cartoons